Present invention embodiments are related to systems, methods and computer program products for analyzing a discussion and notifying at least one additional party that it may be beneficial to have that at least one additional party involved in the conversation. In particular, present invention embodiments are related to systems, methods and computer program products for recognizing patterns in a discussion, determining when it would be beneficial to have at least one additional party involved in the discussion based on a recognized pattern, and notifying the at least one additional party when it would be beneficial for the least one additional party to become involved in the discussion.
Existing forum notification systems notify users about conversations that have already taken place by periodically sending a digest at regular time intervals, such as weekly, monthly, or some other time period. However, such forum notification systems are unable to make predictions regarding when specific individuals should become involved in a specific conversation.